Combine
The Combine Empire, simply referred to the Combine, is a multidimensional empire led by large grub like creatures known as Advisors. They have taken over many dimensions (including Hl2, Splatoon, Pikmen, Overwatch, Mortal Kombat, Portal, Sonic the Hedgehog, Team Fortress 2, and Left 4 Dead) and as of now, are still going. They are responsible for establishing the Overwatch (a Combine Earth government) and use Combine soldiers as their main foot soldiers. The Combine has stepped foot on many diffrent planets, and are responsible for their destruction. Overveiws The Combine Empire sprawls across multiple parallel universes, and includes an unknown number of sentient species. Details of the Combine's leadership and administrative structure remain unknown. On Earth, aliens called the Advisors are responsible for facilitating all communication and interaction with the Human race. The Combine manipulates species through a variety of means, including bioengineering and artificial implantation. The products of the Combine's re-engineering process are known as "synths", bio-mechanical organisms that serve a variety of functions within the empire. The Combine also uses their technology to create armies of super-soldiers, uniquely adapted to the particular environments of the conquered worlds. This process results in a highly mobile and adaptive military force which is able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. Vocal stress is placed on the first syllable. The name is pronounced COM-bine, as in Combine harvester, as opposed to the verb form com-BINE, as in "to join together or unite." Dr. Breen refers to the Combine Soldiersand Civil Protection as "The Transhuman Arm of the Combine Overwatch" 2 in Nova Prospekt, verifying that "Combine" is an accepted name of the empire, even by the empire itself. It is unknown how many worlds the Combine has under its control; it is known that in addition to Earth, the Combine invaded the home-world of the Nihilanth's species. The defeated Nihilanth escaped the onslaught and sought refuge in Xen.4 It brought with it members of a number of enslaved or allied species, including the Vortigaunts.45 Subsequent to the invasion of Nihilanth's unnamed home-world, Earth became the Combine's most recently known annexation. It was acquired following Earth's surrender at the end of the Seven Hour War. Following the standard Combine process, members of Earth's dominant species were modified to form a new arm of the Combine military. In addition to forming the bulk of the Combine garrison on Earth, in-game dialogue suggests that units of the Transhuman arm of Overwatch are also deployed across the Combine Empire in a "permanent off-world assignment". Assignment on other worlds is considered a horrible fate for Overwatch soldiers unfortunate enough to be stuck with it and is often used as a punishment. Equally dire is the threat of "permanent off-world relocation". Judging by dialogue from Breen, many of the territories under control by the Combine are nigh-uninhabitable by humans without special life support systems.6 Combine teleportation Despite the highly advanced technical capabilities of the Combine, they appear to have a relatively limited grasp of teleportation technology. Dr. Mossman explains that while the Combine can teleport from one universe to another, they do not know how to teleport between different locations in the same universe. The teleportation method developed by Black Mesa enables same-universe translocation, and as a result the Combine is eager to obtain information on their teleportation technology. Dr. Mossman actually helps the Combine build a teleporter with such capabilities in Nova Prospekt, but it is destroyed during Alyx and Gordon's escape. The Combine's method of teleportation appears to be highly inefficient compared to Black Mesa's equivalent; a large amount of power and massive pieces of machinery are required to perform teleportation, as seen at the end of Half-Life 2, where Dr. Breen attempts to escape from the Citadel using a Combine teleporter. This teleporter requires a dark fusion reactor to power it, while the teleporters designed by humans require relatively small amounts of power and very little machinery in comparison. Xen teleporters appear to require almost no machinery or energy of any kind. While the physics of teleportation are poorly explained, it is known that Xenian teleporters use Xen as a "dimensional slingshot," bouncing off of one universe to another and from one location in a certain universe to another in the same universe. Combine teleporters cannot do this, instead having to "tunnel" through dimensions to the target universe.\ Multiverse War The Combine Empire actually started the Great Multiverse War by invading the Pikmin universe. After invading this strange and vast world, Combine Advisors back on Earth command forces to capture many native creatures and turn them into synths to despose on the Resistance. These synths include: Bulborg, Crumbug, Vanilla Breadbug, many other members of the Breadbug family, and even capured one wild''' Quaggled Mireclops to use as a nest for Striders. All of these creatures are seen on the final battle in the Prestiege. Invasion of the MK dimension After succesfully gaining reinforcements from the vast Pikmin dimension, the Combine crossed into the world of Mortal Kombat, right after the final battle. The Advisors decided to revive the best warriors to use against the "organic menaces". Combine forces scavenged the dead bodies and brought the following warriors back to the Combine Overworld for testing: Chameleon, Kobra, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Hotaru, Shinnok, Nightwolf, and Taven. The Combine then preceded to revive all the warriors into their revenant forms and force them to obey the Combine Empire. All of them are succefully turned into revenants and brain washed except Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Taven, who retreat to Gordon Freemans universe. Halo Universe Now, backed by both the Pikmin synths and the revenants, the Combine are ready to move into the Halo Universe, where they witness Master Cheif killing the didact. Impressed, the Combine try to persuade Cheif to join, promising him power in the Universal Union. Cheif denies it and escapes before Combine forces can turn him synthetic. Angered, Advisors turn to the didact and promise him and his promethean soldiers a second chance in life in exchange to their loyalty. The didact happily agrees and is brain washed by the Combine, becoming a loyal servant of their cause. Around this time, Master Cheif is flying home in his pelican (escorted by Fireteam Orisis) when the Combine promethean warriors attack them and shoot down his ship. They then move on to destroy Cheif. While searching the caves, prometheans discover the Jul Mdamas Covenant remnant, the storm covenant. Jul agrees to an alliance and tells the Combine about the old Covenant Empire, and how it had almost conquered the entire galaxy. Combine forces realised that if they could go back in time, turn the empire into synths, and bring them to the present, they could finally establish the Universal Union. Jul informs the Combine that there is a universe with seven powerfull crystals known as the Choas Emerald that could possibly bring back the old Covenant Empire. Sonic the Hedgehog With help from Jul, a combined force of prometheans, Combine, and Covenant forces invade the Sonic realm, where they cross paths with Dr. Eggman. Eggman and his badniks refuse to help the Combine find the Choas Emerald, so they send two Quaggled Mireclops to attack Eggmans fleet. The doctor cannot deafeat the Combine and is forced to retreat. The Combine take control of Eggmans army and use metal sonic to find the Choas Emeralds. With the Choas Emeralds, Combine forces travel to the Portal Universe. Attack on Portal The Combine forces arrive at the Portal universe and reactivate GLaDOS, who helps them start creating the time machine before rebel forces show up along with Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The two sides start fighting in the Aperature Science Facility, and it looks like the rebels are winning until Combine dropships (carrying Striders and Armed Cannon Beetles) appear. The rebels destroy GLaDOS and the Combine escape with the time machine. Unfortunately for the Combine Empire, Scorpion grabs one of the Choas Emeralds. Chasing the rebels Without the time vortex, the Combine cant operate the time machine. They follow the rebels to the Earth realm where they fight with vicouse determination on both sides. The Combine attempt to use XT-3000 Goliaths to flush the rebels out, but Scorpion and Sub-Zero manage to destroy it. The battle is leaning in the rebellions favor until the reinforcements arrive carrying an Emperor Bulbax. Rebel forces were soon overpowered by the Combine and are losing men. Soldiers armed with RPGs were able to fight off the approaching Bulborgs and Striders, but the Emperor was too powerfull and kept ramming all of the rebels bunkers. More dropships appeared carrying Badniks and destroyed the rebels cover completelty. Two Combine Advisors appeared with the reinforcements. Taven (who was using his stealth ability) appears behind one of the Advisors and kills it. The three MK warriors attack the Emperor and ultimateley kill it. The Combine, once again, retreat to the Pikmin dimesnion where they discover the Titan Dweevil, a gigantic member of the Dweevil family. The Combine capture a few Titan Dweevils (along with several other Dweevils, a Mamuta, and a Goolix). With these new species at their disposal, the Combine (aided by the Prometheans) travel back to the Earth realm and prepare for a round two with the rebels, only to discover that they escaped via the help of Raiden, who is revealed to have faked his death in order to avoid the Combine. Advisors realise there is no point staying at the Earth realm and travel to the Combine Overworld and fight from there. Combine Overworld The Combine forces chasing the rebels retreat back to the Combine homeworld and rally there forces. All over the multiverse, Combine forces are fighting. Most of these battles are happening in the Earth realm, but the Combine are also invading diffrent areas. A few years of fighrting pass, and the Combine finally track down the rebels carrying the Choas Emerald. They send in six squads of Titan Dweevils, Waddlepus, and Nebulas escorted by normal Combine soldiers. They also sent in a XT-3000 Goliath to back them up. Scorpio, Raiden, Taven, Sub-Zero, and the rebels are all hiding on Rihmson Moon when the Combine attack. Using the bases old defences, rebel forces destroyed multiple Titans and Waddlepus. Scorpion and Sub-Zero were fighting Combine soldiers outside the gate, and Taven destroyed the approaching Nebulas with his Ice Pulser. Raiden, on the other hand, was climbing up the Xts body before getting to the top and finishing it off with a Troll Hammer. Advisors, devestated by the loss, prepared an even bigger force of synths to attack the rebels, but they have already fled. Salmonoids The Combine wanted to find an alternate source of power for the time machine, so they invaded the Splatoon Universe, and discovered the Salmonoids. The Combine captured about 300 Salmonoid and brought them to the Combine Overworld for experementation. The Combine discovered that these fish like creatures leave a trail of green ink that can slow down opponents. They also found multiple sub species of Salmonoids. With these new synths, The Empire can have more acces to subnautic universes. This convinces Advisors that they need a bigger collection of aquatic synths. Subnautica Next stop on the Combines list was the Subnautica realm. That is where Combine Salmonoids discovered Reaper Leviathans. The Combine captured and synthed 9 of these creatures, giving them laser cannons, flying abilities, and a more robotic appearence. But the Reapers arent the only thing that caught the Combines eye. There was also a stronghold that was holding an '''8th Choas Emerald! The Advisors finally got the last one and loaded up the machine on the Earth realm, the only place it could be used. After the Covenant came back, then the entire multiverse would be doomed. And the Combine assembled an enourmas force of millions of synths from all diffrent dimensions to defend the machine against the rebels, Scorpion, Taven, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Eggman, The Operators (Rainbow Seige), UNSC (Halo), Master Cheif, Gordon Freeman, Tracer, and the Millitia. Even the remaining HECU soldiers joined the battle. The battle, known as the Greatest Multiverse Battle. The Greatest Multiverse Battle Millions of Combine forces (including Bulborgs, Overwatch soldiers, Reaper, Waddlepus, Titan Dweevils, Dweevils, Striders, Gunships, Badniks, Salmonoids, Leviathen synths, APCs, XT-3000 Goliaths, Quaggled Mireclops, Avisors, etc.) fought against an alliance of Multiverse heros to defend the time machine which would bring the most powerfull alien empire back to life. Combine cruisers and gunships secured the machine from the sky, and the million synths protected the machine on ground. The battle lasted days, and when the dust settled, the Combine Empire was crushed and almost all of its synths were destroyed. The remaining 40-60 synths decided to either retreat or suicide bomb rebels. And at the last second, Raiden opened up a portal for Sonci to come through, letting him remove the Choas Emeralds. After the war, the alliance agreed to destroy the emeralds (as they were too dangerous) and went there seperate ways. Some returned to their homes and continued life, while others pursued the fleeing Combine forces. The Empire was gone, and its dream of a Universal Union was destroyed. 220px-Advisor (Half-Life).jpg 1024px-Combine.svg.png Salmonids.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Synths